The Adventures of Captain Adebisi
by breehcnicdoll
Summary: The tale about how Adebisi joined Guybrush Threepwood's crew, with very short, but sweet, chapters. This is the first installment of a long crossover series, featuring Simon Adebisi as the main character.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter I**

Adebisi is released from prison, and he says to the warden, "Please let me stay, Leo, I've nowhere to go!" The warden puffs his cigar, and says, "This is no hotel, sonny", his gold-toothed grin lighting up the office. Adebisi leaves the prison grounds, and the great metal gate of doom closes up behind him. He glances back at the gate, and reminisces about his stay in the prison. Tears fill his eyes, but he decides that it is time to go.

A broken man, Adebisi slowly makes his way to the closest town. It starts to rain, and he seeks shelter at a closed carnival, where he enters the maintenance tunnels. A strong smell of root beer hits his nose, and he gags.

Having gathered his senses, he walks up to an elevator, and presses the button. He enters the elevator, where he sees a large crate. The crate is heavy, but balancing the crate on his machete, which he luckily got back from the prison on his release, he succeeds in putting the crate in his inventory.

With the crate removed from the floor, the elevator is light enough to ascend, whereupon Adebisi presses the button to go to the top floor, something he has always wanted to do. The door opens, and reveals an alley. Adebisi realises that he has stumbled upon another city entirely. He smiles, thinking that this must be the beginning of a wonderful stroll.

He carefully closes the elevator door, having learned long ago the importance of covering one's tracks. He leaves the alley, thus beginning his exploration of the alien city. He enters a voodoo shop, as he is short on voodoo supplies for his journey.

The shop is dark, but he manages to find some miscellaneous voodoo supplies, the use for which he can only guess. He continues into the shop, and suddenly a mysterious voodoo lady appears. "Simon Adebisi, I have been waiting for you," the lady says, "I see that you are wearing a powerful voodoo hat." Adebisi gasps, but manages to stutter, "My hat is very good, but I just wanted to pay for these things."

He gives the lady a couple of pieces of eight, and then he asks her, "By the way, how do you know my name?" "I know much through the power of your voodoo hat, but also, I can see a web of your destiny in my voodoo magic."

She reads his fortune, after which he leaves the shop. He rents a room at the local tavern, and falls asleep in a comfortable bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter II**

Adebisi wakes up early on a Sunday, having dreamt a lovely dream about Leo Glynn and his other friends in prison. Realising that it was but a dream, he sinks his head, and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. He enters the bar, thirsty as he is, and says to the bartender, "One grog, please, shaken, not stirred." The bartender looks up from his bartender manual, and says, "That'll be two pieces of eight."

Adebisi pays the man, and takes a table, next to three important-looking gentlemen. He tries to mind his own business, but cannot help but to eavesdrop on their conversation. "That kiddo ain't got what it takes to be a pirate," one of them says. "I disagree, he looked fine to me," another answers.

Adebisi considers talking to the men, their conversation about piracy having peaked his interest, but he decides that there are more pressing matters at hand. He finishes his grog, and ventures out into the city.

Excitedly, he explores every corner, item and person he can see. He encounters a couple of men, standing on a bridge at the docks. They are discussing the issue of discarding a sharp item in the water, but they decide not to, leaving the immediate area. He looks down into the dirty water, and considers discarding a sharp item of his own, the machete with which he committed the crime for which he was put in prison in the first place.

Having decided to do just that, he sternly throws the still-bloody machete in the water. Sighing with relief, he sees the machete making its way down to the bottom of this particular body of water. After a few seconds, a handsome-looking man makes his way to the surface, holding a golden statuette of sorts in his tiny hands.

"Oh, I hope I didn't hurt you, friend," Adebisi says to the man, smiling to him. The man, or boy rather, blushes, but says quite confidently, "Au contraire, my good man, I really needed a sharp item." The boy returns the machete to Adebisi, saying, "I can hold my breath for ten minutes, but I was stuck down there." Adebisi raises his eyebrows, being quite impressed with the boy, and says, "Ten minutes? Now, that is a feat to acquire." "I can teach—" Their conversation is cut short when a courier of sorts rushes up to the boy. "The governour has been kidnapped!" he yells.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter III**

"Anyway, LeChuck did it. You have to save her," the courier continues and rushes off, leaving the young man wondering why he specifically is tasked with rescuing the governour. Adebisi sees the confusion in his eyes, and says, "I could help you. By the way, my name is Simon Adebisi." The young man smiles lovingly, and says to Adebisi, "Thank you, I will need a crew and a ship, if I am to rescue her. Oh, and my name is Guybrush Threepwood, mighty pirate."

Guybrush tells Adebisi to meet him at the docks in an hour, whilst he gathers a crew and buys a ship, whereupon he departs. Adebisi goes for a stroll in the city, killing time as best he can. He examines his machete, the blood having been washed off by the water, revealing the engraving "To Simon, my best friend." He remembers it being a Christmas present from Kenny "Bricks" Wangler, a lovely young man, not unlike Guybrush. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he glances up at a city clock. Seeing that it is 10:00 p.m., he hurries back to the docks.

He greets the rest of the crew and the ship salesman, who is wearing a stylish hat. He compliments the salesman's attire. The salesman smiles broadly, saying "Oh, these old pieces of clothing? Here, have a complimentary keychain. It has a picture of the classic Stan hat on hit."

Waving his arms in the air, the salesman rushes off into the night, leaving Adebisi smiling with satisfaction over his newly-acquired artifact. He puts the keychain in his inventory, and follows the others to the ship.

"I see that the ship is in dire need of repair, Captain. Do not worry, I have a reputation for putting loose pieces together," Adebisi says, instantly beginning his work. "Whoa, what a sense of duty. I need more people like you in my entourage," Guybrush responds, patting him on the shaft.

Within a few hours, Adebisi has single-handedly repaired the ship, and they are good to go. Calling it a day, he throws himself in a warm bed and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter IV**

Waking up from a dream about Wangler, Adebisi ends up crying uncontrollably for an extended period of time. Otis, part of the crew Captain Threepwood hired, knocks on the door. Adebisi wipes his eyes, and opens.

"I heard crying from your cabin, mr Adebisi. How are you feeling?", Otis asks, looking concerned for him. "I guess I'm just homesick," Adebisi answers, opening his locket with a picture of Wangler. He shows Otis the picture, and says "This was my best friend, but I was released from prison before him. I haven't seen him since." Otis tries to comfort him, and says, "You've also been to prison, eh? Captain Threepwood recently released me from prison, and I owe him." Captain Threepwood walks by the two embracing men, and asks Adebisi "Simon, do you want to go for a swim? I can teach you how to hold your breath for ten minutes."

Adebisi follows Guybrush to the boarding ladder, and they both jump into the ocean. "Okay, let me show you," Guybrush says, "You dive down like this," and he disappears under the salty water. Adebisi waits for ten minutes, after which Guybrush returns to the surface. "Got it?" Captain Threepwood asks. "No, not really, can you show me that again?" Adebisi says. Guybrush sighs, but goes along with it. "Fine, wait here." Ten minutes later, he returns. "Now you got it?" Adebisi nods, diving down to the bottom of the ocean. He waits there for ten minutes, thus proving that he has mastered the feat which he was looking to acquire, and then returns to the surface.

"I got it!" he says triumphantly. "You sure did," Guybrush says, high-fiving him and giving him a T-shirt with the imprint "I tried to learn how to hold my breath for ten minutes, succeeded in doing just that, and all I got was this shirt!"

Adebisi thanks him for the shirt, and they both return to the ship. Climbing the ladder, Guybrush looks down on him, and says "Now it's back to work!" Adebisi shakes his head, and says "Can't it wait? I wanted to work on my tan with the crew." Guybrush sighs, and says "Fine, for five minutes." Adebisi responds jokingly "If I hold my breath the entire time, can we say ten minutes instead?" They both laugh, and Guybrush says "Well, okay, you must be tired. Ten minutes."

Adebisi applies sunscreen on his skin, and takes a seat in the sun chair next to Carla, the Swordmaster. After a brief exchange of pleasantries Adebisi dozes off, having had a hectic day.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter V**

Adebisi dreams about Robert Rebadow, a kind old man, whom he met in prison. They had had much amicable contact, during Adebisi's first few years there, but they eventually started drifting apart, something that saddened Adebisi deeply. He dreams of their first meeting, when Rebadow taught him the game of rock-paper-scissors. Oh, how they used to laugh, when he got it wrong. But later, when he started beating Rebadow at his own game, that friendship was cut short, Rebadow being a sore loser.

Suddenly, Adebisi is awaken by an explosion. Confused, he looks all around him. "What was that?" he asks the other members of the crew. "I don't know, why don't you investigate?" Carla says, still occupied with her tanning. Adebisi jumps to his feet, and goes looking for Captain Threepwood.

Finding him nowhere, he returns to the deck, looking for clues as to what happened. Examining the cannon, he feels the smell of gunpowder. Someone has fired the cannon, he deduces. He looks up, and sees that they have reached their destination. "Subordinates," he yells, feeling a little macho, "We are going to that island!" Baldie, a man whose name escapes him, dismisses him "I ain't going nowhere, cabin boy. I'm tanning my bald spot."

The other crewmembers, now being fast asleep, are no help either. He looks at the island, considering how to make the journey. They have no rowboats, and he cannot take the ship there all by himself. The cannon! Adebisi, the living cannonball. Yes, but what does he need to fire the cannon? Some gunpowder, of course, and a fuse, probably. Now he really regrets not reading that book, "The Art of Cannons", Vern Schillinger gave him one time.

Looking around for the right ingredients, or whatever term cannoneers use to refer to gunpowder and a fuse, he walks down to the lower deck. That's where one keeps weapons, right?

After looking around for a while, he finds that for which he is looking, and returns to the upper deck. Putting the things where he thinks they are supposed to go, he lights the fuse with one of the miscellaneous voodoo items, that he bought from the voodoo lady. He climbs into the cannon, and after a few seconds, he is flying towards the desolate island.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of Captain Adebisi**

 **Chapter VI**

Crashing head-first into a sharp rock, Adebisi is lucky he is wearing his powerful voodoo hat, avoiding damage altogether. Raising himself from the ground that the rock is, in fact, a giant sculpture of a monkey head or, perhaps, a sculpture of a giant monkey head. "That's a big sculpture," he remarks, scratching his head, "And it's open." Wanting to explore the cavity, he lights one of his miscellaneous voodoo items, and enters.

Inside the monkey head, he sees pools of lava lighting up the place, thus removing the need of a lit voodoo item. He discards of all of his miscellaneous voodoo items in the hot lava, including the voodoo item he just lit. He continues into the cavern, passing by seemingly still alive body parts all over the place. "Gross," he mutters, "What is this place?"

After about a half hour of walking around the maze, he starts panicking, neither finding his way out nor anything similar to a destination. He starts jumping up and down on a nose out of frustration. With the nose finally giving in, he falls into the ground, miraculously avoiding the hot lava, and he ends up in the elevator where this adventure started.

He exits the elevator back into the maintenance tunnels, and catches his breath. He hears the aggressive steps of malice, and his heart starts pounding even heavier than it did before.

Something is glowing in the dark tunnels, and he hears the echoing voice of Leo Glynn yell, "Adebisi!" Now up close, the penetrating light of Leo's gold-toothed grin dazzles him, and the strong cigar smoke chokes him.

"You're not supposed to be here. I knew that you could be never be trusted with freedom. Well, fine, it's back to prison for ye, sonny."

Adebisi gives up his inventory, and Leo personally escorts him back to his old cell. Adebisi is happy.

The End


End file.
